


Fluff + Training

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff, I just really wanted to write some fluff like all day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Ravio can't use a sword to save his life.





	

Link internally groaned as Ravio missed another strike. He didn't disapprove of his Lorulian version learning combat skills, it was just that the other boy wasn't that spectacular at it.

 

The handle slipped in his grip, the blade hit more grass than target, the list of faults went on and on. Yet it was endearing in a way. Seeing his cute boyfriend try so hard in a skill he had no talent in, it was sweet.

He clapped when the boy made a hit against the punching bag, but that was followed by a clatter of metal when he dropped the sword on the ground and hugged Link. "This is too hard hero. I think I'll stick as Princess Hilda's assistant for now." Link grinned and ruffled his alternate dimension self's ebony hair, identical to his blonde locks except in color.

 

"Well Mister Hero, I best be going." Link grinned and shook his head. "C'mon you don't want to go yet, wouldn't want to interrupt anything the princesses are doing." Ravio shrugged. "Guess you're right." Link cuddled him softly and the black haired boy's cheeks lit up. He pulled away and wrapped a protective arm around his cute boyfriend. Link had a huge grin. "Now to the dungeons to fight monsters!" "Wait what-" Ravio was cut off by the blonde pulling him to a small adventure ahead.


End file.
